


the joy of christmas

by Thehush



Category: Harry Potter -J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehush/pseuds/Thehush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favorite part of Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joy of christmas

Winter has many great qualities, like baking gingerbread men and snow ball fights. Forts of ice ans snow, guarded by snow men and women, waiting to lay down their powdery-ness for their creators. Or staying inside with hit cocoa and gingerbread men. Christmas time and New Years.Finding the perfect presents and tree for your home and family. And lets not forget the carols.

Yes, winter truley has many great qualities, but my favorite thing of all is when December comes around and people start getting in the holiday spirit. I can walk down the hall and curse my geart out at the sluts that go to my school. Oh look, here comes some now.

"Hoe hoe hoe Alexia, Jane, and Marlene. Any holiday plans?" I put on the most friendliest grin i can. They all smile at me, and Marlene says "Nothing much, just hosting a party to get back at my ex." I laugh, "What is the number so far, 3?" "4." "Wait,"I Alexia interupts, "Who was the 3rd?"

"Well first was Amos Diggory, then was Ryan McCormick, Siris of course, and i just broke up with Rodolfus Lestrange." "Wait, isn't he with Bellatrix?" I frown, and she laughs "Why do you think i broke up with him?"

I mentally roll my eyes "Well hoe hoe hoe." They grin and tell me merry Christmas before running off again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where i really was going with this tbh, but leave a comment and let me know what you think


End file.
